Anything
by The Stone Breaker
Summary: Meski tempo hari aku dianggap pemberontak, namun ketahuilah. Aku tak akan melepaskan kesetiaanku terhadap tiga hal. King Theoden, Rohan, dan Adik perempuanku yang tangguh, Eowyn. Karena jauh dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku sangat menyayangi tiga hal itu.


Anything

.

Meski tempo hari aku dianggap pemberontak, namun ketahuilah. Aku tak akan melepaskan kesetiaanku terhadap tiga hal. King Theoden, Rohan, dan Adik perempuanku yang tangguh, Eowyn. Karena jauh dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku sangat menyayangi tiga hal itu.

.

Sebagai seorang Kakak yang tau diri, tentunya aku mengetahui seluruh sikapmu yang tak berbeda dari para pria lain, meskipun kau dibesarkan dalam ketakutanmu. Kurungan. Sebagai seorang Kakak juga, aku tau kau iri padaku. Kau iri, karena aku bisa berkuda dengan bebas bersama pasukanku, Rohirrim.

Meskipun aku tampak bebas, namun kau haruslah mengetahui satu hal. Aku tetap terikat perintah King Theoden, hingga saat itu menghampiriku dan Rohirrim. Di tengah hujan deras yang kami terobos, kami menemukan pasukan yang di dalamnya ada Theodred, putra Theoden porak poranda.

"Temukan putra raja!"

Hanya berselang sepersekian detik dari perintahku, kami langsung mencari Theodred. Satu persatu mayat kami hadapkan menuju langit yang tengah menangis, seolah menangisi keporak porandaan pasukan yang di dalamnya terdapat Theodred, yang bisa dikatakan sosok putra mahkota Rohan.

Aku terus mencari Theodred, hingga salah satu dari pasukanku menyeruku. Aku segera menuju tempatnya, dan sempat terkejut saat menemukannya masih hidup. Kami langsung membawanya kembali ke Edoras, setelah salah satu dari lukanya dibebat dengan kain seadanya.

Kelemahan Rohan yang paling kubenci hanya satu pada saat itu. Rohan tak memiliki seorang penyembuh, sehingga aku hanya membiarkan Theodred terbaring untuk menunggu ajalnya bersama Adik perempuanku, yang sesungguhnya selalu bersikap layaknya pria. Eowyn.

"Aku akan menemui King Theoden. Kau tak boleh ikut campur, Eowyn."

Tanpa membiarkan Adikku banyak bicara, aku menemui King Theoden, yang menurut King Elessar tengah dipengaruhi Saruman tempo hari. Aku mengatakan pada King Theoden, bahwa Theodred terluka parah karena Orc, dan membiarkan seluruh pikiranku mengenai Isengard mengalir.

Dia tak menjawab. Namun seperti biasanya, Grima yang selalu berbicara mewakili King Theoden. Sang pemilik lidah beracun itu mengatakan, bahwa Saruman adalah sekutu Rohan. Tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun, aku langsung mencekiknya.

"Seberapa besar kau dibeli olehnya…. Jika seluruh umat manusia mati, apa kau mendapat kepastian darinya bahwa kau akan senang?"

Hanya desisan itu yang dapat kukeluarkan tempo hari. Namun tetap saja. Saat itu aku langsung dihadang beberapa penjaga, sementara Grima berceloteh seraya menunjukan sebuah surat yang ditandatangani King Theoden. Dia tak mungkin melakukan ini. Dia tak mungkin mengusirku jika dia sadar. Namun tempo hari, aku hanya menurutinya. Kami kaum Rohirrim, atas perintahku berkuda ke Utara.

Aku tau Eowyn mengetahui hal ini. Aku tau dia berhasil mengetahui pengusiran kami dengan caranya. Namun jauh di dalam hati kecilku, aku selalu berharap Eowyn selamat dari jeratan lidah beracun Grima. Bagaimanapun juga, Adikku tak boleh bernasib seperti Kakaknya ini, dan kaum Rohirrim setia pada rajanya.

Pada malam hari yang sama setelah pengusiran, kami mengobrak-abrik sepasukan Orc yang berada di dekat Hutan Fangorn. Kami membantai habis para Orc menjijikkan itu, lalu menumpuk serta membakar mayat mereka. Pada pagi harinya saat aku mendengar sebuah seruan, aku memberi isyarat dengan tombakku untuk mengepung sumber suara.

Aku turun dari kudaku, dan menanyai mereka bertiga. Satu manusia, satu peri, dan satu kurcaci yang cukup menyebalkan. Sejujurnya pada saat itu, aku harus mengakui sosok peri berambut pirang itu sungguh setia kawan. Meski aku sendiri tau, peri memang bijaksana hingga peri itu menodongkan anak panahnya padaku.

Aku tetap diam, hingga pria berambut kelam itu, atau lebih pantas kupanggil sebagai King Elessar versi berantakannya menurunkan busur peri itu. "Kami sahabat Theoden dan Rohan. Kami bertiga tengah melacak dua Hobbit." Ujarnya. Aku hanya memakluminya, karena tempo hari King Elessar belum begitu mendalami konflik internal Rohan.

Aku mengatakan padanya, bahwa King Theoden sudah tak mengenal lawan atau musuh. Selain itu, aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku juga melihat dua Halfling diantara para Orc itu. Mereka bertiga tempo hari sangat antusias. Namun yang sanggup kulakukan hanya memberi mereka dua kuda, Hasufel dan Arod.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, kami menuju ke Utara. Sejak saat itu, aku seolah tak peduli dengan situasi Edoras. Namun sesungguhnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, namun aku bersikap seolah tak ada masalah yang merudungku.

Saat Gandalf menemuiku, betapa senangnya saat aku tau King Theoden telah lepas dari pengaruh Saruman. Saat itu, Gandalf mengemukakan kondisi yang sebenarnya mengenai Edoras, juga King Theoden. Sungguh. Saat itu adalah saat paling pas untuk membuktikan kesetiaanku.

Tanpa banyak berkomentar, aku langsung menyetujuinya, dan menyiapkan pasukanku. Saat aku mencuri pandang pada Gandalf, penyihir putih itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi dalam keberangkatan menuju Benteng Hornburg.

Singkat kata, pasukanku beserta diriku berangkat menuju Benteng Hornburg bersama Gandalf. Melewati Padang rumput yang membentang. Hingga saat fajar menyisngsing, kami sampai di dekat Benteng Hornburg yang dikepung Orc Isengard.

Setelah kemunculanku dari balik mentari, seluruh pasukan garis depanku muncul dibelakangku. Dari sana, aku tau King Theoden teramat senang dengan keberadaanku beserta pasukanku. "Untuk raja!" setelah seruanku, kami langsung menerjang menuju pertempuran.

Hasil akhir dari pertempuran itu, warga asli Rohan berhasil memenangkannya meski Gerbang Hornburg sempat tertembus. Sejujurnya, saat itu meupakan pertempuran terhebat di Rohan dalam zaman ketiga. Selepas pertempuran di Helm Deep, King Theoden menyertakan diriku menuju Isengard bersama Gandalf.

Di tempat yang telah hancur lebur itu, aku tak bicara banyak, dan hanya menuruti apa yang King Theoden katakan. Selepas dari Isengard, kami kembali ke Edoras. Di tengah perjalanan menuju Edoras, aku tau King Theoden sempat berterima kasih padaku. Saat itu aku hanya tersenyum kecil, dan diam.

Pada malam harinya, King Theoden menggelar sebuah pesta penghormatan untuk para prajurit yang gugur di Hornburg. Jujur saja, saat itu aku memasuki versi santai dari sosok Eomer putra Eomund. Aku tertawa saat ada sesuatu yang lucu, dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Eowyn menyerahkan segelas minuman pada King Elessar, yang setidaknya tergolong cukup rapi saat itu.

Pesta berakhir, dan aku pergi tidur bersama yang lain. Menurut King Elessar juga, pada malam setelah pesta, terjadi sebuah insiden yang cukup menguntungkan. Peregrin Took, sahabat dari Meriadoc mengetahui sedikit rencana Mordor melewati palantir yang Gandalf bawa.

Pada pagi harinya pula, aku dikirim untuk mengumpulkan pasukan Rohirrim sebanyak mungkin dalam waktu dua hari, dan mengerahkannya menuju Dunharrow, Perkemahan sementara pasukan Rohan. Tanpa peduli tatapan Eowyn, aku langsung melaksanakan perintahnya.

Aku berkeliling Rohan dengan kecepatan penuh, dan setidaknya jumlah pasukan Rohirrim tergolong banyak untuk dipimpin oleh diriku sendiri. Dari Dunharrow, kami bergerak menuju Minas Tirith yang sudah diserbu, tanpa keberadaan King Elessar, Gimli, kaum Dunedain, Legolas, serta Elledan dan Elrohir, putra kembar Lord Elrond.

Di Padang Pelennor, pasukan Rohan nyaris memporak-porandakan pasukan Mordor, dan mengamankan Minas Tirith. Namun sayang, para pelayan negeri hitam beserta oliphauntnya mengepung kami. Dalam kondisi inilah, Rohan kehilangan banyak prajurit beserta rajanya. Sungguh. Hatiku tempo hari jauh lebih hancur ketimbang saat pengusiranku.

Untuk melampiaskan emosiku, daya tempurku semakin kuat. Saat itu, aku tak menyadari bahwa Eowyn turut andil dalam pertempuran. Jujur tempo hari, aku sempat takut dengan keberadaan kapal hitam yang muncul dari Sungai. Namun ketakutanku tak terbukti. King Elessar dan rombongannya, beserta pasukan orang-orang mati muncul dari kapal itu.

Keadaan berbalik. Namun tidak dengan hatiku hingga pertempuran usai. Aku sedikit menyesali keputusan Eowyn. Namun bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah gadis keras kepala dan berkemauan keras. Untuk sesaat, kami menikmati masa damai.

Hingga tempo hari, King Elessar memanggilku menuju Tendanya yang ada di luar Minas Tirith. Aku, Gandalf, King Elessar, dan beberapa orang lagi berembuk di sana, membahas sebuah tindakan nekad yang kuakui memang dibutuhkan saat itu.

Meskipun Rohan kehilangan banyak penunggang dan kudanya, namun King Elessar sukses meyakinkanku. Aku percaya rencananya tak berlangsung dalam waktu lama, yaitu mengalihkan perhatian Mordor agar sang pembawa cincin dapat leluasa untuk menghancurkan cincin terkutuk itu.

Sebagai perwakilan Rohan, aku akhirnya menyetujuinya. Singkat kata, kami menuju ke depan Gerbang Mordor. Aku, Gandalf, King Elessar, Legolas, Gimli, Peregrin, dan beberapa orang lagi lebih mendekati Gerbang hitam itu ketimbang yang lain.

King Elessar menyerukan sesuatu, yang ironisnya telah kulupakan karena beban pikiranku. Tanpa menunggu lama, sesosok penunggang Mordor menemui kami. Kami sempat berunding dengannya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena King Elessar langsung memenggal si pengoceh itu.

"Aku tak mempercayainya."

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik pula, Gerbang hitam itu terbuka dan menampakkan ribuan Orc beserta Troll pegunungan. King Elessar menginstruksikan untuk mundur, dan kami melakukannya.

Pertarungan kalah jumlah ini dimulai. Kami, pasukan yang didominasi putra Rohan dan Gondor dikepung. Meski perbandingan pasukannya terlampau tebal, namun setelah kupikir-pikir lagi mengenai ide gila King Elessar, pasukan ini tergolong cukup. Terutama di dalamnya terdapat sisa kaum Dunedain.

Menurutku, seratus pria Dunedain dapat menyamai seribu bala tentara. Karena faktanya, mereka semua setangguh dan seliar King Elessar jika dalam pertarungan. Para Nazgul mulai berdatangan. Namun saat mereka hendak mengobrak-abrik pasukan, beberapa ekor rajawali berada di pihak kami.

Dengan kehadiran para rajawali, urusan pertarungan udara telah teratasi. Kami aman dari sergapan Nazgul. Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Sebagai senjata keduaku, aku memanfaatkan perisai bundarku sebagai palu. Hingga pada suatu saat, aku merasakan cahaya oranye dari mata raksaksa itu teralihkan.

Tentu saja secara diam-diam, aku kaget dengan hal itu. Sama halnya dengan Gandalf, Legolas dan King Elessar yang notabenenya tau betul penyebab teralihnya perhatian sang mata. Aku terus bertarung, hingga sebuah gemuruh terdengar dari Menara sang mata, yang perlahan rata dengan tanah.

Saat aku memperhatikan ekspresi orang-orang, terutama King Elessar dan Gandalf, mereka tampak tak percaya, senang sekaligus takut. Gempa besar datang, dan langsung meruntuhkan tanah Mordor. Kami tetap bertahan di sana, hingga para rajawali mencari tempat untuk mendarat.

Gandalf tampak berbicara dengan para rajawali, lalu beralih pada King Elessar, yang kemudian menginstruksikan seluruh pasukan yang tersisa agar kembali ke Minas Tirith. Aku hanya menurutinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, King Elessar adalah komandan perangnya tempo hari. Sementara aku, hanya seorang kapten dari Rohan. Bahkan King Elessar sendirilah yang memberikan harapan pada Rohan sebelum pertempuran Gerbang Hitam ini.

Kami kembali ke Minas Tirith, dan aku menemui Eowyn yang tengah berbincang dengan Faramir. Tentu saja, tempo hari aku tak tau menahu tentang pria berhati lembut itu. Namun saat aku memergoki mereka berduaan di Kebun Rumah Penyembuhan, aku tau Eowyn menyukainya. Faramir menundukkan kepalanya untuk sesaat, dan aku membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Anak ini, Faramir kuakui sungguh sopan.

Untuk sesaat, Faramir dan Eowyn tampak berbincang. Namun tak butuh waktu lama, Eowyn akhirnya menghampiriku. "Syukurlah Kakak selamat. Katakan padaku. Apa perkataan Faramir benar?" tanyanya, sementara aku mengerintitkan dahi untuk sementara, berusaha mencerna pertanyaan adikku.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya menyeret Eowyn sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat Faramir berdiri. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang dikatakan King Theoden padamu di saat terakhirnya?" tanyaku, yang tempo hari memang tak mengetahui apapun mengenai penobatanku sebagai raja Rohan.

"Dia ingin kau jadi raja, Kakak. Hanya itu permohonan terakhirnya padamu, Kak." Entah persiapan apa yang Eowyn lakukan untuk menguak fakta ini. Namun jujur, Adikku begitu santai saat mengatakan dua kalimat itu, sementara aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Baiklah. Namun satu hal. Aku akan kembali ke Minas Tirith. Akan kuusahakan datang saat penobatan Aragorn."

"Jika Kakak kembali ke Rohan, apa aku akan ikut?"

Saat itu aku menggeleng, sementara Eowyn mengerinyit kebingungan. "Kau telah terbebas dari banyak hal, Adikku. Mulai dari Grima, hingga ingatan palsu yang kau dapatkan di Padang Pelennor. Untuk sementara, tinggallah bersamanya."

Hanya butuh satu milidetik, senyumannya langsung mengembang. "Kakak serius?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Paman harus istirahat." Balasku, yang kemudian melenglang pergi meninggalkannya, dan Minas Tirith untuk sementara waktu.

Sesampainya di Rohan, kami langsung memakamkan jasad King Theoden. Selepas pemakaman, aku sempat kaget dengan respon seluruh rakyat, dan penunggang Rohan yang menginginkanku menjadi raja setelah King Theoden. Mau tak mau, aku menerimanya, karena tak ada sosok yang lebih pantas lagi selain aku.

"My Lord."

Lamunanku mengenai masa laluku buyar, dan aku segera mencari sumber suara yang ternyata ada di samping kiriku. "Anda tak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi, aku hanya tersenyum kecil padanya. "Ya, tentu saja. Merry. Terima kasih banyak atas kesetiaanmu." Balasku, sementara sosok yang ada di sampingku, Meriadoc hanya membalas senyuman kecilku.

"Pengabdianku pada anda tak sebanding dengan keramahan anda dan King Theoden, My Lord." Baik, aku tak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya. Aku langsung mengacak-acak rambut keritingnya itu, dan kembali menatap Padang-Padang Rohan yang luas.

**Pojok Author**

Gya!rasa gatel aku beres juga. Oya btw, pemahaman aku tentang LOTR itu Cuma di film sama novel yang ketiganya. Jadi mohon maklum kalau unsur ficnya campuran bgt #berlutut#

Eomer:Nyaris semuanya bener. Tapi kok, kesannya kayak nyeritain ke orang lain ya?

Biarin!yang penting jadi!

Faramir:Sebelum ada pertarungan ga jelas, ada yang mau review fic abal ini?


End file.
